NWNWiki talk:Community portal/Archive 2
__TOC__ Lexicon (Discussion moved from Talk:Main Page.) *I think the Lexicon should be integrated somehow. -- Lucky Day Sep 9 2005 *Yeah, a nwscript section would be good. (Actually, the entire Lexicon would work well as a wiki.) I'm not sure if we should duplicate their info or what. At the least, we should certainly link to them. -- Austicke 12:08, 9 Sep 2005 (PDT) *Just thinking the whole of their archive comes in chm and html format all we have to do is ask them if it can be intergrated thats all. -- * They have an XML export as well if that helps. Not sure of what process would be required to keep it all updated but I have done XML and have used MySQL in the passed so it isn't beyond the realms of possibility providing we use some very smart labelling. Worst case we can put in references to the Lexicon where it is appropriate (ie if you add a note to a scripting function like "SetAppearance" then externally link it to the lexicon) Enigmatic 23:28, 5 Oct 2005 (PDT) NWN2Wiki With NWN2 being released next year, I plan on continuing our good work with NWN2Wiki. I already have the domain nwn2wiki.org (which currently points to this wiki). I had originally thought I would convert this wiki to the new product, but I have the feeling NWN will continue as a viable game past the NWN2 release date. So, what should we do? *Fork it: Copy this wiki to a new web site and adapt it to NWN2Wiki while still maintaining the original NWNWiki. *Start fresh: Start NWN2Wiki with a clean MediaWiki install and start everything from scratch. *Convert it: Screw NWN and convert this wiki to NWN2Wiki without retaining the original site. Please share your opinion and any other ideas or suggestions. I'd like to start NWN2Wiki relatively soon, since details are starting to leak out -- such as which base classes will be included. Thanks! -- Austicke 22:40, 7 Nov 2005 (PST) *I think it is perfect just as it is right now! I mean, we don't really know what changes will come with NWN2, but we can assume, because they have announced there will be a method to migrate modules from NWN1 to NWN2, that at least SOME of the material will still be relevant. I would hate to see all of this hard work gone to waste! I think we can continue to expand upon it and add pointers to relevant NWN1 or NWN2 material, as appropriate. Having two Wikis would just be too confusing; there will be duplication of effort on both sides that will frustrate users. At the least, I think you can hold this question until after NWN2 is released and we see what the real impact will be. *plink* *plink* --Brick Thrower 23:57, 7 Nov 2005 (PST) *Hmm, that's another option I hadn't considered, Brick Thrower. You're suggesting this single wiki include information for both games? What about differences between the two games? With NWN2 based on D&D 3.5, there will be class differences and there's sure to be different spells, feats, etc. We already know NWN2 will include a base class not in NWN (Warlock). If someone is looking for NWN2 information, I'm concerned they'd have to wade through a lot of non-relevant information about original NWN. I'm not sure I like that option but am very interested in hearing others' opinions. Thanks. -- Austicke 06:40, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) *wait for release. start from scratch. apart from the 3.5 rules alterations, the missing epic, missing PrCs etc some of it will probably need rewriting anyway.--Defunc7 09:05, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) *I don't think we should wait for the release. A lot of information is soon to be revealed and people are going to be looking for that information (and a place to collect it) as the publicity machine ramps up. The earlier, the better. -- Austicke 09:33, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) *Indeed! Do not wait. I see that over on NWN2News they are also talking about a wiki for NWN2. One of our strengths is that we already have the best one up and running. Theirs is locked behind a UserID/Password. I really think that there will be a lot of similarity between NWN and NWN2 (might be wrong) and it would be a good idea to compare the two on each page. Austicke's gentle reminders to Users to properly create new articles have been working well. Those articles that properly should have their own NWN2 distinction should have the article modified so it is clear what version the User is looking at. Perhaps at the top of each page a special NWN2 logo identifier, NWN1 logo identifier, would help quickly distinguish the differences to a User...similar to the NWN | SOU | HOTU colored labels that you get by your name on the BioBoards when you have registered your game, could applied to the articles that contain NWN2 content. On the main entrance page, make it clear that this is a repository for both game versions, and users should look for these logos on the articles; if no logo is present, then the User can assume it is NWN1 content. Eventually we will all be visiting the pages over again anyway, and I bet it will be short order before every article is touched. --Brick Thrower 09:47, 8 Nov 2005 (PST) (Dead link dewikified. --The Krit 23:39, 6 February 2008 (UTC)) *Well I havent really been keeping update with all the stuff with NWN2 (I never really do with upcoming games. Well the only game I have played more then 3 months has only been NWN) All I really care about is the release date and if my computer can handle it. Plus I really dont know the difference inbetween the rulesets of NWN and NWN2. (never really was a PnP player) I think I will spend sometime reading to get update as I would like to be apart of NWN2 as Im with NWN and want to know what Im talking about. (bah after having 2 weeks holidays I got a bit to catch up to. ) At the moment, the thought of removing NWN totally does not sit well with me though. -- Pstarky 01:43, 9 Nov 2005 (PST) *No one has suggested ditching the NWN information in this wiki. The question is how to handle NWN2. This discussion has been helpful though. My current preference is to keep it separate and start from scratch with NWN2. That way, we can see it grow as information is released over the next half year or so. -- Austicke 04:38, 9 Nov 2005 (PST) *Ok I got a bit over excited there, sorry. Yea, having two seperate Wikis for NWN and NWN2 is the better I think. Im sure there is going to be people that will have NWN2 and not original NWN at first (or then buy the original later) and would get confused with the information if on the same site. -- Pstarky 05:38, 9 Nov 2005 (PST) *BAH, I think I going just skip the Forums on NWN2 and just a keep a eye out of important news and hard facts. Im dont really care about the 'What if is' or 'What if that'. Im going to add a Note/Update to the NWN2 about PC Gamer (YAY Next week is going to be in the store in Metro Sydney NSW) and the Screenshots that NWN2News have. (They look great btw) -- Pstarky 03:26, 10 Nov 2005 (PST) *I installed a new instance of MediaWiki for NWN2Wiki. It's currently a blank slate, but hopefully I can find some time this weekend to finish setup and start setting up some pages. -- Austicke 15:57, 9 Dec 2005 (PST) NWN2 Custom Content Wiki @ NWN2 News Discussion has been moved to a separate page: NWNWiki talk:Community Portal/NWN 2 News. Delete World location categories? *Someone added an Category:Australia category under the Gameworlds category with subcategories of Category:Australia (East Coast) and Category:Australia (West Coast). I think that's unnecessary and confusing. If someone wants to mention the geographic location of their server, they can do so in the article. Does anyone object to deleting these categories? -- Austicke 15:12, 10 Dec 2005 (PST) (Dead links dewikified. --The Krit 23:39, 6 February 2008 (UTC)) *Of far more value than the generic geographic location is the Timezone. I'd suggest simply making it a matter of standardized "style" in listing a PW or other game server's information that the timezone needs to be included. An optional "peak activity times" could be suggested but not required. For example, if I am looking at the wiki page for Bastions of War and I see that it is in the Pacific time zone (dunno if thats true but for sake of argument) and I am in the Central time zone, then I know that their peak activity time would probably be two hours later than what I would expect from a server in my own time zone. As usual, ask a question I write you a book. ;) Klingon Mage 20:57, 10 Dec 2005 (PST) External links? I don't see many external links in the topics I've seen, and didn't see anything in the Manual of Style... Are external links frowned upon or ??? Lots of content from GameFAQs, NWN Vault, Character Build Search Engine, etc, that would seem appropriate to llink as an external reference in certain locations.... -- Jaguar451 There's a good number of external links scattered around. They're certainly not frowned upon. Any resource is welcome, no matter where it's located. Yes, please add more! -- Austicke 07:52, 23 Dec 2005 (PST) NWNWiki forum I have created a NWNWiki & NWN2Wiki forum at forum.nwn2wiki.org. I added it by request of Brick Thrower for discussion about the NWN2Wiki:NWN2 Open Source Rule Set. My personal preference is to discuss wiki issues on these talk pages, but it's available for anything should a need present itself. -- Alec Usticke 23:40, 25 December 2005 (PST) *It occurred to me that a discussion of "Selectable Class Feats" (which was here) would be more appropriately located in Category talk: Classes. I moved the discussion there. If someone thinks this was a bad idea, my apologies, and go ahead and move it back. --The Krit 14:16, 18 May 2006 (PDT) Wiki discussion @ BioWare forums FYI, Brick Thrower's BioWare forum post about OSRS has taken off and has included some debate on the shortfalls of wikis. -- Alec Usticke 17:09, 3 January 2006 (PST) Doh. Sorry, Brick Thrower, if the bickering with Rhomal got your topic locked. It was supposed to be about your project. -- Alec Usticke 22:55, 3 January 2006 (PST) Some of the points people had, where good ones. I still think your right though Alec, new users are just overwhelmed by the wiki enviroment (I know I was). Shame someone had to make it personal. Bickering = Boring. Mission Complete, Thread closed. Sad. :( -- Pstarky 06:09, 4 January 2006 (PST) NWNWiki colour scheme & skin Just a note that i think the wiki should have a skin that matches the NWN theme, with a white text on black page with gold/purple etc. Are there any plans yet to add such a skin/style? Barking_Mad 10:10, 22 February 2006 (PST) Cool idea. Anyone want to create a NWN-themed MediaWiki skin? -- Alec Usticke 09:01, 23 February 2006 (PST) Alec can you post NWNWiki mombook script please. I tried to copy Meta's script for their monobook/main, but I keep getting bloke by the spam filter. (something about a link or type overflow). I have find some nice help actirles so Im will to give it a try to make it look liek BioWare, but I cant work out where its having problem with the spam filter Thanks.-- Pstarky 03:41, 1 March 2006 (PST) I think I got something working at the moment.. So hold of posting the script if you want until I say I really need it. -- Pstarky 05:02, 1 March 2006 (PST) I have done my head in for today. OUCH. Firstly when I was looking at the CSS script on wikimedia. Plus trying to set up one on my User page, I was so lost even with their help articles. I did a search for a thrid party programme and I find a 30 day trail pragamme called Style Master. After spending sometime (1 or 2 hours) reading the instruction and importing NWNWiki page .HTML and tring to work with, I still didnt get anyway. There was so many different command lines and etc that was different from wiki CSS to the programmes instruction. So I simply just started a new CSS file and copied the script from Wikimedia, and for some reason it automaticaly import the NWNWiki HTML information and was getting the monobook skin start away. From guess most of the it, as in what to change and where I got this in the end. User:Pstarky/screenshots I think it look go for a first go, but not too sure if it would work as the black background might be to overpowering. Sorry about not having any pictures, and that was past me today. Unless Alec has to do that on the server side. -- Pstarky 10:00, 1 March 2006 (PST) Well, it's an interesting start. I'm actually away on a business trip, but if you need my help or need to access any server files, I'd be happy to work with you next week. -- Alec Usticke 15:16, 1 March 2006 (PST) Ok that sounds good. Im away from Sat to Wed next week aswell. I might download Style Master or another programme if anyone got any favorites (freeware a bonus, but easy to use) at home so if we are online at the same time we got MSN or TeamSpeak to make it easier. -- Pstarky 00:01, 2 March 2006 (PST) NWN1 is coming to a end One of the main threads about Atari actions toward Bioware/CC/DLA and finishing the license. Click Here. Alot of people are upset that NWN1 is coming to a end even when they know it was going to happen, or more to the point the way Atari handle it. Just cut the line with out any warning by the sound of it. *People where worried that there was no more patch coming out from Bioware. Bioware has already (before last friday) stated that patch 1.68 would be the last. *No more Premium Modules and that include the one from DLA that includes rideable horses (plus 2 more from Bioware in USA summer). For me personally having rideable horse would have been nice, but not a real big lost for me with we dont see it. Of course it bad for DLA and I feel sorry for them and that we most likely want see any offical module from them. (when I think about it the horses in Oblivion were good, but really didnt add anything to the gameplay. Due to you have to get off the horse to enter combat. It really was only for fast movement and to look nice.) Stupid comments * boycotting NWN2 so Atari see no profile and putting them in more of a finiacal hole. It is a shame to see this day come, but my god some of the community like to be trolls. -- Pstarky 08:15, 28 May 2006 (PDT) ::I'm disappointed with Atari's actions. I can understand their desire to kill NWN1, so it doesn't compete with NWN2, but couldn't they at least wait for the release date? We still have 3-4 months (assuming it's not pushed back again). BioWare was talking about releasing NWN2 premium modules. It's hard to image they'll want to work with Atari again. -- Alec Usticke 08:49, 28 May 2006 (PDT) The same thoughts I have. Would it really be a shame if the release date was pushed (not just for Xmas sales) back again to smooth things out. I for one wouldnt mind waiting 2-3 months more for a less bugged/better running game. This is really the only game I have keep update with pre-release like for over a 6-8 months (by the time it comes out it would be over a year), I never have done it before. Maybe way back when one of the Final Fantasy games came out on PS, but that was only like in the last 3 month before release. Plus Im trying to keep a neutral view on things. -- Pstarky 09:36, 28 May 2006 (PDT) *I dont know why Strauss at NWN2news is getting involved in this or even commenting on it. Killing off NWN 1, what did you expect? Then what was your point? Atari cancelling the PM's from NWN1 really has nothing to do with NWN2. Personally I very surprised NWN2news has lasted this long, having someone like Strauss at the head of the forums. Takes things abit too personal (i know its his opinion but i just think it rubs really bad with me). Tries to push his point of view on everyone. Why does he bad month Bioware/NWN1 in these topics when that is where most of NWN2 community will come from? Why cant he just leave stuff like this alone and let the people that are personaly involved deal with it. -- Pstarky 11:40, 30 May 2006 (PDT) ::Shrug. Strauss is a troll. -- Alec Usticke 14:53, 30 May 2006 (PDT)